Out of the Blue
by naioka1992
Summary: James and Lily were kissing. Harry and Ginny were kissing. Something strange happens, and things are suddenly incredibly different.


**Out of The Blue**

**Chapter 1 : Some Kiss**

'I love you Ginny,' said Harry as he kissed his girlfriend passionately. They were sat on the edge of the lake, watching the sunset. Ginny sighed as she looked out over the lake in wonder. All the colours of the sky were reflected what looked like a hundred times apon the water.

'I love you Gin,' Harry repeated, kissing her again and again lovingly.

'I love you to James.' Lily replied happily. James' face seemed to light up as he heard this. He leant in again for yet another kiss. Lily giggled and obliged, taking his breath away and leaving him begging for more. James grabbed her playfully round the waist, and pulled her closer to him, bringing her into an inescapable kiss. This time it was Lily who was left breathless, and by the time she had recovered, James' lips were already locked with hers. She smiled against his lips, and returned the kiss fully. James squeezed her tighter around the waist, and Lily had to try hard not to giggle. She let out a moan of pleasure and reached up to his hair. She buried her small hand deep in his locks and messed it up even more than it usually was. James grinned and pushed their kiss deeper, until they had no choice but to break apart, for air if nothing else.

In the future, Harry and Ginny were involved in a similar activity as James and Lily were in the past. Almost as one, James and Harry drew in towards Lily and Ginny, kissing them each passionately. Ginny and Lily looked up just in time to see Harry and James kiss them firmly yet beautifully on their lips. But the wonder didn't last. Both girls gasped as they felt they were suddenly moving, however they could still see the lake exactly.

Lily opened her eyes breathless and speechless, expecting to see James' hazel eyes there to reassure her. But they were not there. They were gone. Lost. Instead, Lily looked out into eyes that were exactly like her own. She drew back quickly in shock to still see James sat there, looking puzzled.

Ginny opened her eyes happily. She felt like either her move or the kiss had left her like she was on a high, and had just and a lot of sugar. She jumped and shot right back when she found herself greeted by a pair of eyes that were not Harry's. They were a warm hazel, and belonged to a boy who looked just like Harry. He was looking puzzled and also annoyed at her for some reason. Something made Ginny look down, and she wanted to scream. Her body was gone, and in its place was somebody else's.

Lily looked around to see the same old lake, trees and so on, when something made her look down. Unlike Ginny she did not resist the urge to scream.

Harry jumped back as Ginny looked down and screamed. He waited until she had finished, before touching her arm just to make sure she was ok. He head snapped up to show that she looked scared.

'Err, Ginny?' Harry asked her tentatively. Her eyes went wide as he called her that.

'W-Who? Who's Ginny? I-' but she broke off in tears before she could finish, 'where's James?' she asked through her sobs. Harry went pale at the sound of the name. It all clicked together.

'Mu- err, Lily?' he asked in disbelief. Thankfully, Lily didn't notice his mistake and only nodded. 'Wait a minute,' Harry said piecing the information together, 'if you're here, then Ginny must be with James!'

James gave Lily a look of disbelief as she looked at herself and nearly screamed. She looked at him and burst into tears. James cocked his head, a habit he got from being a stag, and reached out slowly to touch her arm. She jumped at his touch and was soon sobbing into his chest.

'Lily? What's wrong love?' James asked bewilderedly as he looked down at the still crying figure in his arms.

'I'm not Lily.' She said, straitening up again, 'I'm Ginny. I'm from the future. You- You're James Potter, right?'

'Well yeah. Gee, I mean, I'm only Lily's boyfriend!' James exclaimed angrily. Lily or Ginny, James didn't know which anymore, flinched at his angry yells. James goggled at her, at realised that she was right; that was definitely not Lily Evans.

'How do you know me?' he asked eventually, once he had calmed down, and made sure that Ginny wasn't going to run off.

'You're my boyfriend's dad.' Ginny told him, as she wiped her tears away. She looked up at James, and found him just sat there with his mouth wide open.

'Dad?' he asked with wide eyes. Ginny nodded, and he sighed in disbelief. 'Wait,' he said suddenly although Ginny wasn't going anywhere, 'who's his mum?' Ginny looked away thinking. If James and Lily were already together, then it wouldn't hurt, right?

'Ok.' She said giving in, 'but do you promise not to tell her?' James nodded and she continued, 'it's Lily. You two get married and have a boy called Harry. That's all I'm going to tell you. Not if you have more children, not if you're dead yet, nothing. Ok?' to Ginny's relief James nodded. He looked a bit dazed, and Ginny guessed that it was the shock of it all.

'Who are you? Where am I?' asked Lily once she'd stopped crying into Harry.

'I'm Harry. I can't tell you my last name, not yet. Can I ask you something?' Lily nodded bewilderedly. Harry took a deep breath, 'are you dating James Potter?' Lily nodded fearfully, but looked slightly happier when Harry smiled. 'Good.' He told her.

'What's going on?' Lily asked Harry, but he just shrugged sadly.

'But if you want, I can tell you how about far into the future you are?' Harry told her. Lily gave him a puzzled look and was about to open her mouth when Harry cut her off, 'I think you're about twenty years into the future, but don't worry, Professor Dumbledore is still the headmaster here, so he can help you.' Lily broke into the first real smile since she had got here. Harry smiled back at her.

'Why do you look so much like James?' Lily asked, not seeing the obvious, 'and where did you get eyes like mine?' Harry was about to answer when he saw Lily's eyes grow wider in her realisation, 'we … you … we're you're … you're parents?' she asked eventually. Harry winced and nodded fearfully. Lily sat back in shock of it all and Harry stroked her hand in pity.

Meanwhile James had recovered, and Ginny and him were talking peacefully. They talked about Quiditch, and school, and James tried to guess what would happen in the future, often making Ginny burst out laughing.

'Oh, oh! I've got another!' James said again, 'I'll be the greatest Quiditch player in the world!' Ginny started to laugh, and James gave her a mock indignant look, 'no really, I'll have a badge and everything to prove it!' That time Ginny nearly fell in the lake with laughing, but James caught her just before she hit the smooth surface of the water. Ginny smiled gratefully at him, and together they managed to pull her back on to dry land.

Lily and Harry were also having fun. Lily was asking questions about her and James' past and present, while Harry was trying not to answer too much. Then Harry fought back, and bombarded her with questions about the past. He asked her about the Marauders, the teachers, and mostly his parents. Lily tried to ask more questions about her and James, but Harry placed his finger on her lips, silencing her.

'Lily,' he started sadly as he gazed into his mother's eyes, 'I can't answer your questions. I'm not allowed to tell you you're future, you shouldn't even know this much already. I'm sorry.' Lily hung her head and nodded. Harry pulled her into a big hug, and for a few moments they were still.

_'Whoa!'_

James and Ginny sat looking out at the lake. Ginny suddenly bent over as if in pain, making James look over and hug her. He soon realised that she was crying, and held her tighter. She turned, and sobbed into him again, wetting his shirt but he didn't care.

'I miss him.' She whispered to him as her sobs stopped. James held her at his arms' length and gazed at her.

'Who?' he asked her softly.

'All of them,' Ginny answered him, 'my brothers, Hermionie, Harry, everybody!'

'I didn't know you had brothers,' James said, 'how many are there? Who's Hermionie?'

Ginny gulped, 'I have six brothers and all of them are older than me. Hermionie is a muggle born friend of mine. The youngest of my brothers, Ron is in the year above me. Hermionie is one of his best friends, Harry is the other. You're son, my boyfriend.' Ginny gulped again, and felt the last of her tears trickle down her cheeks and fall onto the soft ground. James pulled Ginny into another hug, this time one fully of pity.

'I don't have any brothers or sisters,' he whispered to her.

_'Whoa!'_

He suddenly felt Ginny change in his arms, and drew back to watch her blink away her confusion. 'Who have I got now?' he asked her, half dreading her answer.

'Oh James!' cried Lily, before throwing herself into his arms happily. James smiled down at her, he thought of Ginny and everything she had told him and smiled. He would sleep well tonight. No one would know that Ginny ever came, ever.

Harry drew back from Lily as she changed in his arms. Suddenly she blinked in confusion, and looked around and down at herself again.

'Ginny?' tried Harry, expecting tears and pandemonium again. But he was happily wrong.

'YES!' cried Ginny, throwing herself into Harry's arms again, 'oh I missed you so much!' Harry smiled down at her and she rubbed her head against his chest, her eyes squeezed tight, and a huge grin on her face.

'Me too Gin,' Harry said as he gently rubbed the back of her head with his thumb, 'me too.'

**This story was a bit of a break. I've read some really good one-chapter stories recently, and wanted to try one out for myself. Let me no what you think of it, and whether I should bother doing any more like it, or just stick to ones with many chapters. Let me know, naioka1992 – xoxo**


End file.
